


Ralsei x Anon: Mercedes Benz Edition

by ceo_of_ralsei



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_ralsei/pseuds/ceo_of_ralsei
Summary: With a healthy income and a need for a new vehicle, Anon and Ralsei travel to a car dealership in the big city to invest in a new car!
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Ralsei x Anon: Mercedes Benz Edition

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is not written in a normal format, but instead as a greentext. One of these days I'll get around to actually turning it into a more solidly structured story format.)

>be Anon, currently at an auto dealership in the main city  
>You figured since you've got a decent amount of disposable income, you'd go out and see if you can't get yourself a new car  
>Especially after a certain event in your life that boosted your disposable income by a drastic amount   
>Needless to say, life was good.  
>Especially with Ralsei being your partner and the love of your life for the past few years now.  
>Life was really good.  
>You and Ralsei were currently walking down row after row of cars available, ranging from Highlanders, Pathfinders, and a few Expeditions and Explorers  
>Ralsei wasn't necessarily one for being into vehicles, since he never knew what they were until he was introduced to the light world a few years ago, but he's definitely grown to appreciate them  
>Of course, maybe not as much as bicycles, but that's beside the fact.  
>As you continued to look, you thought about what kind of vehicles would tickle your fancy. You weren't looking to spend over $70k, but if something really caught your eye, you wouldn't mind stretching a little bit beyond that.  
>Just a little.  
>Some cars that immediately came to mind was either an older model Hellcat or Shelby. If they had them in the right colors at least.  
>You'd happily settle for something more simple, like a 2-Series or a Miata, bu-  
>”Ooooh, hey, Anon! Look at this car!” Ralsei said, peeking into the driver side window of what looked to be a certain type of Mercedes Benz sedan.  
>Hmm… not really a bad choice for someone who knows little about certain car types.  
>”Good eyes, Ralsei. It looks pretty fancy and comfortable…”  
>Ralsei nodded, looking around the car more with you. The owner of the dealership, a tall, bulky wolf-monster in a fancy business suit walked up to the two of you, smiling.  
>”I see you two have a certain eye for this beauty. Would you like to see the inside?”  
>You nod along with Ralsei and the wolf then pulls out a set of car keys, unlocking the doors for the car automatically and allowing the two of you access to the interior.  
>Ralsei carefully steps in, sitting on the passenger side as you sit on the driver side. >Man, these seats were pretty comfy...  
>”What do you think, Anon?” He asked with a smile, looking quite giddy as he leaned over your side and took a good long look at the dashboard and such, but not after putting in his seatbelts of course.  
>Silly gote, you just couldn't help but smile.  
>”Not what I had in mind when I walked in here, but… I can definitely see myself driving this.” You smile, getting a good handle on the steering wheel as I adjust the seat a little bit.  
>”Would you like to take it out for a little test drive around the block?” The dealership owner asked. You looked over to Ralsei, who looked on with a hopeful smile, awaiting your response.   
>Not like you had it in you to say no to someone as sweet as him.  
>”Yeah, please. I'm sure when we're done, we'll have made up our minds.” I smile up at the dealer, who smirked and handed me the keys. He stepped aside and closed the door for me as I set the keys inside of the ignition and turned the car on.  
>I smiled. Never gets old when doing that to a new car.  
>The dashboard came up, and I rolled the window down, the dealer peeking in a little as he pointed out the extra features this car contained, from the customizable dashboard and entertainment section, scrolling through to different features such as music and phone calls, to the ability to change the interior lighting.  
>Of course, you switch it to a green that matches Ralsei's robe, which makes him gasp as he looks down at his seat and around the compartment.   
>He also talked more about the safety features and such, most notably about how the seats are height adjustable, and gave a quick rundown on the other features  
>After all that, you and Ralsei were off, driving around the block to get a feel for the car.  
>”I've never experienced anything like this, before Anon… it's just so… amazing…”  
>You admit to Ralsei that you've never really experienced quite a luxurious and high tech car like this before… but as for how the car handled, you were definitely getting a feel for it.  
>”Hey Anon? Uhm… if you do end up buying this car for us… can you… uh…”  
>”Could you teach me how to drive sometime?” He asked shyly, smiling to at you and almost distracting you due to how adorable he looked.  
>”Of course I will. You've taught me a lot, so it's only fair somehow.”  
>Ralsei giggles and continues to look out of the passenger side window. You almost forgot that this was Ralsei's first time ever seeing a light world city, and on the drive here, it really captivated him to say the least…  
>It was always adorable to see the wondrous and happy look on his face and right now was no exception.   
>After you and Ralsei got back to the dealership, and after a few hours of paperwork and other stuff related to buying a new car, you and Ralsei were off back home, in a brand new Mercedes Benz.   
>...well, you would be going home, after you drive Ralsei around town and maybe shop for some new clothes.  
>You definitely kept a mental note to teach your gote how to drive soon, so he could experience the new car as well.


End file.
